


Good Boy

by galacticyarn



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticyarn/pseuds/galacticyarn
Summary: There is nothing better than a well trained dog.





	Good Boy

Rolling over on the fluffy bed, Mika tapped away at Dolly Designer 15. "Poor Miss Nadeshiko," he mumbled, "wearing the same two outfits since Mademoiselle's retirement party. I'll make her something nice." He frowned at the screen. The silhouette was elegant, the color scheme was reserved, but something was missing in the details. In the short time since waking, he had gotten partway through a dozen outfit designs and was trying to finalize one when he heard a door open. Kicking off the sheets, he sat up, frantically attempting to finish the design.

"What," a judgmental presence at the entrance to the room asked, "are you doing?"

"Master!" Mika jumped a little. "Just, uh, some games."

"Hmph. And you're still wearing pajamas. Slovenly as can be."

Mika chuckled nervously as he saved his work and put the device away. "Did you get the seasonal bread you wanted?" 

"Of course." The self-satisfied tone only encouraged Mika. 

"You know, I wasn't trying to be slovenly. I was thinking there's no need to get dressed if it's all coming off again..."

"Oh?" Shu arched a brow as he gazed upon the lump of anticipation on his bed, pulling off his leather gloves one finger at a time.

"I'm really horny. Pretty pretty please, Master?" 

"You couldn't take care of it yourself during the entire time I was gone?"

"It's not the same!" Mika whined, giving his best pout.

"You think you can convince me with some sad puppy face?" Shu scowled but there was no real anger to it.

"Yes!" Mika grinned, betting that he had read Shu's mood properly.

"Sit," Shu commanded. He slowly unbuttoned his coat and hung it as he watched Mika bring his feet under him, hands on thighs, waiting eagerly, bright eyes following his every move. Shu unfastened the cold metal of his suspenders, rolling the black and silver contraption into its usual spriral for storage. For good measure he removed his knit and purl patterned socks, which had left light pink impressions on his feet. He strode calmly to the end of the bed. 

"Come." On hands and knees Mika padded across the mess of down filled blankets, promptly returning to a sit and gazing up excitedly. Shu lifted a hand to lightly scratch at Mika's scalp through the thick mess of hair. Mika closed his eyes contentedly until Shu abandoned him to rearrange the pillows and sheets as he liked. He shifted to watch as Shu leisurely settled into the bed, finally extending one open hand in an unspoken order. Mika crawled over and the hand landed on his cheek. His gaze went up the crisp pintucks along the front of Shu's shirt, to the high collar, to the untroubled expression that could have been mocking him. Unconsciously he pouted again.

At last a faint smile tugged at the corners of Shu's lips. "Only good boys get kisses." His voice was low and his fingertips cool as he pulled Mika in with the slightest pressure to kiss him softly on the mouth. Pulling away, Mika smiled at him, waiting. Shu looped a finger over the front neckline of Mika's pajama shirt and the top button easily came undone. He continued, lightly brushing the skin beneath as he undid the remaining buttons. Mika laid a hand on Shu's knee, running it up the smooth weave of his trousers, over the fly front, and up the fussy little shirt buttons, pausing.

"I wanna be a good boy but I can't read your mind." He bit his lip as he waited for a response.

"I'm feeling generous." Shu ghosted his fingers over Mika's collarbone. "Perhaps I'll let you roam free." Mika took this as a cue to swing his legs over Shu's and straddle his thighs. Leaning in, he kissed Shu's ear, grazing one hand down the back of Shu's neck and bringing the other up to the top button on Shu's high collar. He undid the highest buttons and caught a peek of chest. Shu brought his hands up to cup the palms over Mika's ears, ruffling and scratching like he was petting a dog. Mika almost giggled in his delight, quieting to look at Shu. Satisfied, Shu closed the tiny gap between them for another kiss. Mika's cheeks were bright pink as he pulled away.

"Master," he said giddily, "won't you touch me?"

Ignoring this, Shu gave him a level look. Mika was briefly disappointed. Scooting closer on his knees, he sat on Shu's lap, brushing aside the unbuttoned high collar to kiss his neck. He moved his hand to the other side of Shu's neck, tracing circles with his thumb as he left a line of kisses from earlobe to collarbone. At the flesh between neck and shoulder he kissed and nibbled while pressing himself against Shu's thigh.

"No leg humping." Shu whacked him lightly on the hip and Mika startled. 

"I didn't mean to." He looked almost pathetic as he sat there, his facial expression contrite, his hands empty fists between them, the flowy fronts of his knit shirt hanging open, and a very persistent erection.

Shu reached one hand out to carress the slinky jersey fabric against Mika's cock. "You're not even wearing underwear. How vulgar."

"W-was I supposed to?" 

"Either way it's going to get filthy, so I suppose it doesn't matter." Confused, Mika was about to say something but Shu began rubbing him again, and he fell into a contented haze. Shu rubbed a little harder, slowing down to an excruciating crawl, and Mika sighed. 

"A little faster?"

Shu overlooked this, keeping his touch slow. The little noises coming from Mika were too meant to be savored, damnit, and he would do as he liked. 

"Please?" Mika's drawn out beg pushed Shu to finally oblige. Mika's breath came in quiet gasps and he curled his hands into fists along his thighs. 

And then the hand was gone.

"Why?" he whined. "I could have--"

"No whining."

"I thought you were a nice master," Mika lamented. Now the sad puppy face filled Shu with infinite pleasure. Lightly stroking his hands along Mika's inner thighs, he kissed a bright pink cheek and enjoyed the subdued whimpering.

"I suppose that's enough," he said mildly. Immediately Mika perked up, looking at him expectantly.

With his finger Shu drew circles around the tip of Mika's cock.

"Please please please?" Mika mewled, breath ragged. Smiling, Shu ran his hot palm once more along the underside of Mika's cock. In an instant the velvety pajama fabric was soaked. Mika sighed and Shu wiped his hand on a corner of the pajama shirt.

Collapsing against Shu, Mika nuzzling his face into his shoulder, murmuring "Pet me."

"Selfish bastard." At the reprimand Mika sat up, eyes wide. Scuttling backward, he reached for the button on Shu's trousers, undid the fly, and sank onto his elbows to put his mouth to work.

Shu wove his fingers through Mika's hair, purring "Good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, my first smutty fic, when I should have been sewing for my next event. What a way to join a new fandom lmao I hope this turned out alright!


End file.
